


小站故事

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

01

“本次停站，十分钟。”

悦耳的提示音响起，朱正廷收到站台上同事的提示，拿着车厢号的挂牌，打开了门。

下车的人不多，零零落落几个，上车的人倒是长长的拍了一队，队伍里有箩筐扁担大背篓，朱正廷不慌不忙地把站牌挂好，顺手还帮一位老大爷把装满芋头的大箩筐抬上了车。

与站台同事签了个字，他从挎包里拿出一本轻薄的篆刻贴，在等他的收件人。

等待的时候，他低头看着手里这本薄薄的黄纸，纸张薄如蝉翼，用显然和它年岁相差巨大的现代工艺精心保存着。他想起朋友给他的叮嘱，说是朋友的朋友好不容易给发现的善本，原来主人只肯当面交易，于是他的朋友就当了中间人。朋友同样不放心邮寄，就嘱托朱正廷送给在这个小城的新主人。

朱正廷认真的研究着上面的拓印，写的什么其实看不大明白，每个框里字数有多有少，但都看得出在这一方天地里恣意张扬。

看来看去，他还没琢磨出一句完整的文字，靠站时间却快要到了。

他要交接的人还没来，说好了在站台上见面，朱正廷会站在6号车厢的门口，穿着制服，身形挺拔，在人流越来越少的站台上怎么也不会错过。

他不由得焦急了起来，不由得盼望着飞奔而来上的人有它的新主人。

久久盼望着的人，还好来了。  
他先是跑到了站台边，然后放慢了脚步，开始一个一个的寻找。

似是心有灵犀般，朱正廷挥了挥手，那人正好抬头。

蔡徐坤抬头的时候，就知道那是他要找的人，朋友和他说找个穿制服特别白的人特别长条的人，就对了，人群里特别显眼的那个。

他看着他的宝贝在前面，赶紧由加紧步伐赶过去，对上对方期待的目光，两人异口同声的问到：是你吗？

-我是朱正廷。  
-我是蔡徐坤。

-这是你/我要的篆刻贴。

谢谢。蔡徐坤用手在裤子上蹭了蹭，小心翼翼地接过了朱正廷手中的东西。忙不迭的说，谢谢，麻烦了。

没事，顺路的功夫。朱正廷笑着和他客气。

站台上即将发车的提示音响了，朱正廷冲蔡徐坤点点头，拿起喇叭喊起来：快上车快上车，上车看车厢，不要上错车耽误事。

做完例行检查，朱正廷最后一个上车，取下站牌前他看到了还站在站台上，迫不及待地欣赏起来的男人。

关上车门，车轮坑次坑次地转了起来。  
出站汽笛声响起，透过车窗，朱正廷看见那个叫蔡徐坤的男人还在。

是个痴人。

02  
以上是他们第1次见面。

以后蔡徐坤再也没让朱正廷等过，早早的站在站台，在火车进站时，看到车门后朱正廷，顺着方向逐渐靠近。

他很有耐心，及时朱正廷带着他心心念念的东西来，他也不会在停车时挤在最前面，而是耐心滴等朱正廷的工作完成。

第二次来的时候，蔡徐坤要他在白纸上签了几个名字，第五次的时候，蔡徐坤带了一方自带油墨的印章，说给他签字的时候用，方便。

朱正廷连连推拒，说我只是顺路，不用什么礼物。  
可是你有心了，帮我带那么多次，今后还会有麻烦你的时候，不收我心里过不去。蔡徐坤坚持，趁着笛声响起的时候塞进朱正廷的挎包里。

但不得不说，这枚小印是挺好用的。朱正廷在签每个站点的运行记录时， 盖完小火车的戳，再按一个印，倒是真是方便。

还有些时候蔡徐坤就送些当地时令水果，总之每次都没有空过手。得知朱正廷跑的路线非常长，蔡徐坤就送些能储存的芋头红薯，腐乳肉酱，朱正廷休息的时候蒸几个馒头，抹上肉酱，呼哧呼哧地一边找水喝一边想起蔡徐坤。

真辣。

03  
以上是他们第2到第12次见面。  
两个月过去了。  
有时候蔡徐坤没有要让朱正廷带什么，也会拎些糕饼等着，就和他聊五分钟。  
聊最近蔡徐坤看了什么书，朱正廷看了什么电影。  
或者用五分钟吃一个刚出炉的烧饼，新掰开的石榴。

04  
小城附近，新的铁路正在动工。

05  
朱正廷隐隐产生了期待，他期待每次见到蔡徐坤的时候蔡徐坤会给他不一样的东西。  
但是没想到会是一首诗。

那天很冷，寒潮裹着列车的车门来到小城。  
朱正廷打开车门的时候，就看到蔡徐坤戴着红围巾，认真的拿着一张稿纸。

“我不知道列车的时刻表  
却知道你到来的天气  
还有你微笑的温度。”

他念着的时候，嘴边哈着热气。  
因为前站晚点，这一次停站只有五分钟。

朱正廷本来要解释他晚到的，蔡徐坤摇摇头，指指广播说的五分钟，就塞给他一个瓦罐，以及三行诗句。

说完，即将开车的广播就响了。

朱正廷还没来得及问他什么意思，被路过的同事看到了手上的罐子。  
走的时候还不忘调侃一声，小朱在这里有个女朋友啊，每次都送好东西来。

东西挺好的，可是不是女朋友啊。  
朱正廷躲在乘务室里喝汤，心头一热。

06  
天气越来越冷，他们两个中间那个朋友，还让朱正廷带了不少本地的土特产到小城。  
这样朱正廷猜测他是不是本地人，只留在这个地方。

蔡徐坤听到这个问题后，就只是说，我早先来这边支教，然后就一直留了下来。

这样啊，朱正廷不知道还聊些什么。

十分钟太短了。

07  
春节快到了，朱正廷越来越忙碌，每次到站的时候他都忙于指挥人们上下车，搬东西，并不来得及和站在柱子旁的蔡徐坤说句话。  
他远远的挥挥手，蔡徐坤挥了挥红围巾。  
是朱正廷在他们第23次见面的时候送给他的，明亮的红色很适合内里张牙舞爪的蔡徐坤。

“汽笛，站牌，制服  
声音，面容，往来，  
还需要触摸。”

他送的诗和汤，同样都是粘粘乎乎的东西，朱正廷直觉的认为，只有围巾这样温暖又带又眷属意味的礼物，可以吸收这些饱满情绪的汁水。

08  
-你不是放假了吗？  
-我陪你一起吧。

第25次见面，蔡徐坤把手中的票递给朱正廷，检票上车。

09  
列车一路轰鸣，向大山深处走去。  
朱正廷忙于岗位职责，蔡徐坤就像其他普通的乘客那样，沉默地坐在座位上，对他人打牌也不是很在意，偶尔站起来去打杯热水，更多的时候在看书，或者和衣而眠。

朱正廷每次经这些车厢的时候，都会忍不住多看蔡徐坤两眼。  
看着他带着睡意的侧脸，英俊，凌厉，无法靠近。刘海从耳边垂下来，自发隔开了空气。

便会在自己的乘务员座位上出神思考，以至于差点忘了下一站的工作。

他是否会在生活中也是如此带着冷冽的保护，没有人能到他的身边。  
包括我。

10  
列车驶到了终点。  
结束一次排班后，会迎来同样天数的休息。

难得的大年三十，朱正廷没有在车上过。  
还有，不是一个人过。

蔡徐坤在他的带领下，去铁路职工招待所登记。

这是一个更加闭塞的小镇，只因有当年建设需要，迁徙了大量人员进来援建。开明文化同样被带了进来，春节依然热热闹闹的，举目之处，窗花灯笼。

前台姑娘操着有些生硬的汉语，一笔一画对照着他们的身份证，给了一个标间。

坐车累不累？要不要休息一会儿，晚点下楼就可以吃饭。朱正廷把房卡分给蔡徐坤一张。  
我没关系，休息也行，出去走走也好。蔡徐坤说话间，不经意摇了摇头，在阳光下像只猛兽。  
我习惯了，精神很好。朱正廷笑了笑。

前台姑娘有些古怪地看着他俩，朱正廷意识到这些话可以进了房间再说。

这样不像计划而来的游客，是路上偶遇的同行人。

是啊，朱正廷嘴角抿了抿。  
在此之前，他们只有十分钟的生活。

11  
虽然这条火车运行线路走了很多次，朱正廷没有对小镇有多深入的了解，只知道有一趟公交车能直达最热闹的中心。  
小镇并不大，两人合计着一路步行。

朱正廷终于抓住机会，看到了蔡徐坤背着的包，里面是一台相机，一个日记本和几支钢笔。  
相机似乎是他们第28次见面的时候，那个朋友给他捎来的好家伙。  
朱正廷还记得抱着盒子的重量。

这个怎么用啊？  
我看说明书，拍过一两张，可还是没有冲洗，不知道怎么样。  
蔡徐坤摇摇头。

农历新年近在眼前，他们走走逛逛，碰到了卖年货的大集市。  
卖的依然还是年画、春联、灯笼等装饰品，款式简单，红纸金墨。  
年味儿还是那个热热闹闹的味儿，可是蔡徐坤还是看到了不一样的风景。

他用镜头看。  
他用镜头看镜框里的朱正廷。

小小的取景框框住，调好焦距，咔嚓一声，定格。  
朱正廷拿着一只纸糊的龙，问蔡徐坤好不好看。

好看。  
可我觉得有点……朱正廷撇撇嘴，贵了。

你当然好看。

12  
第二个休息日，就是除夕当天。

路上的行人明显少了许多，公园里只有蔡徐坤和朱正廷这两人入场。

公园里只有几条路，半个山，一个湖，千篇一律的树上装饰。

你别忙来忙去的，坐会儿。  
蔡徐坤没有停，还是举高望低的找角度。

朱正廷坐在石头上，暖暖的阳光晒着，歪着头枕着手臂眯着眼看着山下的街市。  
看正在找角度拍俯视全景的蔡徐坤。

微风吹拂的脸庞，白到几乎透明的肌肤上甚至能看到细小的绒毛。  
半梦半醒间，快门咔嚓声听不真切。

13  
我听说晚上这里会聚在一起放烟火，我们去看看吧。  
好。

年夜饭，小镇没有人开门，两人就吃了泡面加火腿，干了两瓶啤酒。  
朱正廷兜里还揣了一把前台给的瓜子。

蔡徐坤还特地背了个三脚架，吭哧吭哧，朱正廷还记得带过来的时候，险些超过铁路大件行李标准，得叫他补票。

烟花是居民们自发放的，没有什么编排，就百花齐放狂轰乱炸。  
广场上非常热闹。

蔡徐坤架起三脚架对着高处。  
忽然拉着嗑瓜子的朱正廷，说，来，我们来拍一张。

背景是小镇里的标志建筑一座古塔。  
朱正廷手心里攥着瓜子，只来得及伸出指头比了个最时髦的树杈。  
蔡徐坤拉着快门线，叮嘱他不要动，拍烟花要长曝光，一分钟。

是一分钟吗？  
朱正廷觉得好像过了一天，还是不知道龙年、蛇年还是马年的春节。

两人相处这段时光，对话就是简简单单的日常，相处也是老实本分的，又是还不够默契。  
职业上有不同，见识也不一样，未来不知道有多少向往。  
像极了插班生和外地人的组合。

只会对水土不服的小问题哈哈大笑。

正如朱正廷推测的那样无趣，除了教书上班，蔡徐坤的生活只在艺术上有一点点火花。

天边的烟花开了又败。  
冲天炮齐发，光幕很亮。

蔡徐坤虽然说的不多，做事还是细致可靠的。

靠过来一点，我们再来一张，保险起见。  
他搂住朱正廷的肩膀，两个人挨得更紧。

手掌和臂弯，都是热的。

14  
第三天必须要返程了。

朱正廷给蔡徐坤检票的时候，终点不是小城，而是最末端的大城市。

我，要去洗照片。  
蔡徐坤这么说的。

那我带你去补卧铺票吧。

车开的很稳，车轮有节奏的撞击声，很快把旅客们送入了梦乡。  
10点熄灯，很快车厢就安静了起来。

蔡徐坤并不知道列车员原来在车厢里那么忙碌，他跟着朱正廷暂时被安顿在软卧车厢外的座位上。  
他看着朱正廷在三个软卧车厢间来回行走，安置行李，换卧铺票，补儿童票，处理试图混进来的其他车厢的人员，帮行动不便和带孩子的旅客打开水，一阵忙乎，几乎都忘了蔡徐坤的存在。

蔡徐坤本来就是静得下来的人，他拿出自己的日记本，在上面记录着今天的见闻。  
“春运就像电视上说的那样，人群从四面八方装进了一串狭小的罐子里，拥挤的环境和难以形容味道，都不足以降低人们对家的渴望。”  
“很久没有体会到这么强的信念了，即使人们赶车时都是匆匆忙忙灰扑扑的，可车窗上贴着窗户，车厢门口挂着红鞭炮，一点点火红的光芒就能照耀这些美好、微小又执着的信念。”  
写到这里，车厢里一位旅客和朱正廷聊了起来，说自己今年买票的时候只有软卧了，为了回家见老母亲，咬咬牙还是买了。  
“有人等着回家的感觉，真好。”  
借着朱正廷手电筒微弱的灯光，蔡徐坤跟着走到了列车员的铺位。  
除了他，也还能看到一些没有穿制服但同样休息在这里的人。  
春运的时候，票很紧张，有些就是这样临时安排。  
没有软卧的条件好，但是姑且有张空床。  
蔡徐坤道了谢，自己爬上中铺坐了下来。  
没过多久，朱正廷也过来了，蔡徐坤听着他们在交接短班的工作，软卧人流动的少，就是一些清洁卫生的事情。  
朱正廷睡在了他的下铺。  
也许是受到了车厢里气氛的感染，蔡徐坤开始期待这趟漫长的旅途。  
低头看下铺，朱正廷已经睡着。  
15  
每个火车在餐车上都会有一个意见箱。  
因为火车上餐食贵且口味欠佳，大部分人都是自带干粮，到餐车或者是打水，或者是蹭座。  
托朱正廷的福，他蹭到了座和工作人员的工作餐。

昨晚睡的不早，但是车厢轻微摇晃的感觉让蔡徐坤酣睡，待他醒来的时候，已经天光大亮，似乎比在招待所还好些。  
屋外还是一层接一层的山峦，还是冬天绿意依然的山区地带，火车走得慢。  
朱正廷和他在吃包子，一杯豆浆，就很简单。

用餐时，看见列车长在开意见箱。  
先是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，列车长分给列车员下去解决。  
蔡徐坤竖起耳朵听了听，好在朱正廷的车厢旅客没有什么更多的要求。

春节过后，紧接着的情人节成了新的盼望。  
这意见箱里纸条，成了许愿树上的红纸条。

“这是我和我对象第一次坐火车见家长，希望一切顺利。”  
“我和爱人第一次相遇就是在这趟列车上，感谢火车让我们相遇。”  
“我带一家老小去走亲戚，坐火车很适合全家人出来玩。”  
……

也有些哀伤痛苦的。  
“她不理我了，故意把座位换到了别的车厢。”

还有些迁怒。  
“你们火车的软卧票怎么那么少？？？我女朋友嫌我没本事，要和我分手！”

有人把纸条一张一张粘起来，收集在一个大本子上。  
夜里，蔡徐坤恳请朱正廷借出来给他看看。

抱歉，上班时间很长，没办法陪你聊天。  
朱正廷坐到了蔡徐坤身边。

没关系，坐车挺有意思的，你看这条留言……  
蔡徐坤手指着，朱正廷凑过去，两人挨在了一起。

是哪条那么有意思？  
这里。

蔡徐坤抓住朱正廷的手，点在一个小纸片上。

“我遇到了我不该喜欢的人，我曾试图逃离，但我现在决定坐上这趟列车，踏上归途。”

列车穿过隧道，吞没一分三十秒的光线。  
蔡徐坤吻了他一分钟。

和留下烟花的时间一样。

16  
朱正廷不记得这是他们第几次见面了。

早安，午安，晚安，都能见到那张脸。

蔡徐坤提出想帮帮那位被冷战的小伙子，朱正廷通过票号找到了这位旅客，蔡徐坤和他聊了聊，给他润色了一封情书。

祝福那对即将见父母的准夫妻，蔡徐坤从随身带的小木块，刻了枚爱心包着两人姓氏的小印。

给全家出行的家人们，照了一张火车上特殊的全家福，约定冲洗好后寄过去。

晚上，蔡徐坤写着日记，朱正廷便趴在他的背上看，有睡意时，迷迷糊糊地枕在了大腿上。

在下车前一站，蔡徐坤从日记本上撕下了一页纸，投入意见箱里。

“莫失莫忘”。

17  
到站的时候，春节假期已经结束了，情人节才刚刚兴起。  
出站是夜晚，不少年轻人在马路上手拉着手。

这回他们没有住招待所，朋友招呼他们住在公房的一个单身宿舍里，原来主人年前结婚，才搬出去。

附近有个颇具规模的国营照相馆，刚刚引入了时髦的影楼拍照。  
节日里很多人专程到照相馆拍照，照相馆专门会为你加上 摄于“19xx年春节”的装饰边。

蔡徐坤到的时候，假装和其他学徒在一起。  
冲了三天照相馆的废片后，渐渐无一失手，才小心翼翼地拿出自己的那份。

外面门脸打烊得早，朱正廷白天单位要培训，去找蔡徐坤的时候，两人就在路边面馆吃份饭，绕着城墙根儿消食。

红红的围巾，也绕着两人。

在外面呢，不像样儿。  
朱正廷推开蔡徐坤凑上来的嘴。

在里面呢，谁知道呢。

单身宿舍只有一张床动过。  
床单皱皱巴巴的，甚至被神不知鬼不觉地换了个新的。

朱正廷嚷着要把床单扔了，蔡徐坤心疼，用一张照片救下了。

照片里两个人肩膀挨在一起，头下意识地朝对方靠得很近。

烟花掩映下的他们，万象更新。

18  
“我问过他以后不做列车员了做什么，他说小城那里有新的线路要开通，要建新的车站，他打算申请去那里做调度，不会离开我太久，还能和我放假的时候沿着铁路走遍祖国大好河山。”

“有时候我会想我怎么能遇到这么好的一个人，没有惊险刺激，没有跌宕起伏，水到渠成，顺理成章。”

他们第一次结伴而行时，蔡徐坤那张车票，上面盖了“检”字验票章，补票上签着操作人“朱正廷”，妥帖地保存在蔡徐坤的收藏里，和那些名家篆刻贴、碑帖、字画一起。

19  
新年快乐。

END


	2. 途经——小站故事番外 pwp

00  
蔡徐坤和朱正廷，他们已经两个月没见了。  
这是两人难得一个准点下班的傍晚，微凉的夏风吹散了闷热的暑气，街边卖绿豆沙的瓷盆叮当响。

约好在最初的时候相见。  
回到那个只靠书信和思念的年代。  
忽然一种笃定，确定今晚要回到曾经。

01  
算算大概自己将近十年没有站过一线了，朱正廷走到值班房的时候，还是习惯性的对着镜子整理自己的仪容。  
抚平肩章，拉直领带，压平衣线。

和蔡老师认识快十五年了，朱正廷看着镜中的自己，镜子还是照着自己二十出头时的那面，可镜子里的人，已经不是当初的自己。

镜面有些灰白，灯光也还是橙色的，镜子里的人比最初多了几许世事的阅历，脸型圆润了些但是眼光依然是清澈且温暖的。

“春光烂漫如  
潮水奔涌  
星河落月。”

这是蔡徐坤写给他的第三十首诗。

朱正廷站在站台边，试着回顾蔡徐坤写给他的情书。

“正廷，我到了。”一双手握住了他。

货运列车在他身旁呼啸通过。  
他毕业起就不曾离开的声音，现在还留着最初的眷恋。  
和最初的爱恋。

他转头凝视着他的爱人。  
十几年过去了，他或许一直都在和少年打交道的缘故，蔡徐坤老成的外表下，还时刻流露出蓬勃的气息，每次见他，朱正廷都会闻到他身边青春的味道。

在情动之时，同样英姿如少年。

02

两人都来得匆忙，但从相互抓牢的手，还有流露出渴望的眼神里，又明确地表示此刻十分需要彼此。

在朱正廷的主场，他拉着蔡徐坤的手在前面，跟着记忆寻找位置，找到了他当年的值班宿舍。

站里不再走客运线后，就没有那么多的工作人员，值班宿舍大多改成了仓库，幸运的是朱正廷记忆中的床位还在。

反锁上门，朱正廷就先扒了蔡徐坤的外衣。天还是热的，不说话，朱正廷就感觉自己的汗流到了蔡徐坤的背上。  
傍晚凉风过后，似乎天气更加闷热了起来。  
房里没有风扇，朱正廷不知道是天气让自己燥热，还是身上的蔡徐坤。

已经是多年伴侣，两人过了毛糙鲁莽的年纪，蔡徐坤比年轻时有更多的耐心和手段。  
朱正廷对他手段，又爱又怕又着迷。

明明牛仔裤里涨的发疼，他依然还在用嘴慢条斯理地亲吻朱正廷的下巴，用手抚摸他怀里人的身体，从腋下到腹股沟，手指如刀，雕刻着肌肉的纹理，再到股中迷处，深深一戳。

似是刻一笔小篆，展缓间，朱正廷身体一震，喘息密了几分，他这一身的快感都拿捏在蔡徐坤的指尖。  
可他的指尖并不想拨开那层制服。

“好久没见到你穿制服的样子了，想要。”蔡徐坤低低的说完，吻上了他的耳朵。  
“家里，家里不是穿了吗？”朱正廷回应着，双手则抱住蔡徐坤已经光裸的上身，他只穿一件衬衣，本来朱正廷先发制人的脱了对方的，此时反而没有一物可以转移他的焦躁和急切。

“家里穿……”蔡徐坤有意缓缓道来，手里把朱正廷的裤子拉到膝盖，让他起身靠在房间的窗户旁。  
近处有货车过站，强烈的共鸣带来房间明显的共振。  
“家里穿，哪里有在这里的感觉。”蔡徐坤手伸进朱正廷的短袖制服下面，揉按他的乳珠。

“知道你那时候站在站台的时候，我在想什么吗？”蔡徐坤伸出膝盖，顶住朱正廷滑落的身体，牛仔裤粗糙的纹路，摩擦着朱正廷敏感的下身。

朱正廷捂住自己的耳朵，不要听，不要听蔡老师讲荤话，谁能抵得过语文老师心神荡漾的描述和身临其境的体验？

蔡徐坤强迫拉下朱正廷试图掩耳盗铃的手，让他绕住自己的肩膀，舌尖舔着他后颈的曲线，细细开讲：

“我听着进站的汽笛声就能兴奋起来，你该在下车的时候，只穿外裤，走到站台后的拐角。

接着你恪尽职守，只当是巡视站台边有没有走错的人；而我安分守己，只是解开裤子问路，问你该上哪个车厢；你检查我的阴茎，给我带上套检票，然后脱下裤子撅起屁股，说进站进这里……”

蔡徐坤说着，灵活的手指已经把朱正廷的车门操开了，驾轻就熟提起自己进站。龟头一拱，茎身一挤，一抽一送间，蔡徐坤的整根阳具就塞进了朱正廷的身体，就缓缓的动了起来。

久而未做，朱正廷有种轻微的不适感，感觉自己的身体又被打开，龟头的触感仿佛戳到了后脑，他甩了甩头，想把这过量的快感匀给每一寸皮肤，便顺从地把大腿打得更开，靠在窗边的身体滑下去几分，嵌得更深了。

这是一趟长长的货运列车，车轮滚滚碾过轨道，蔡徐坤找到频率一齐往里送，朱正廷觉得身后的门，身上的人，整个世界，都在颤抖。

“十分钟哪里够啊，有时候停车只有五分钟，我就要抓着你的头，把我的兄弟塞你口里，我帮你拿大喇叭冲那些走错的人喊‘前面没有座位了，看清楚自己是哪个车厢’……那个时候我就在想，我甚至会想最好前面有辆车临时停车，然后你们的车发不出去，你就要一直留在站台上。”蔡徐坤卷起朱正廷的舌头，吮吸了一会儿，继续他的话。

“一直守在站台边，防止有人误上车，也就一直被我操着。要是有人过来了，你就会说……”

“嗯……是……‘临时停车，请勿下车’。”朱正廷试图捍卫自己的职业标准。

“是的了，不要下车，你叫我不要下车，我怎么敢下呢。我只好一直的，用力的，操着你。”蔡徐坤终于解开了朱正廷的制服，才发现两颗乳珠被捏得发红，他心生爱怜，低头去含住，把一颗啄得光滑水亮，另一颗可怜巴巴的等着也不行，蔡徐坤同样也去亲吻。

朱正廷揉着蔡徐坤的脑袋，他冰凉的舌头像极了站台柱子上的大理石。  
恰巧，他偏头时，从窗户里看到列车的车厢在外面走过，恍惚中自己就真的就趴在站台的大柱子上，看着旅客们人来人往，而自己穿着制服，打开身体被人干着，被人看着。

这种想象让他兴奋起来，不自觉地扭动着身体，也带动着身体里的蔡徐坤快感攀升。

守着图表的列车员，原来内心也渴望着失序时刻。

朱正廷抓着蔡徐坤的肩膀，投入到蔡徐坤的故事里，亲吻着蔡徐坤的额头。  
“这位旅客，您已经坐过站了，需要补票。”

“补票，我这就补给你。”  
蔡徐坤用力猛干了一阵，射进朱正廷的身体里。朱正廷被射得浑身颤抖，自己也释放了出来。

蔡徐坤把朱正廷轻轻放下来，朱正廷却没和平时那样怪他弄得累了，反而还仔细地收了收臀，收着蔡徐坤刚射进来的液体，扎紧了自己的裤腰带，系好制服的扣子。  
胸前濡湿的部分，毫无意外地在衣服前襟显出了形状。

朱正廷仔细地整理好自己领导肩章，压了下帽子，站在了蔡徐坤面前，露出他最职业的笑容：“这位旅客，您补票了这么多，可以换到卧铺。”

03

他做了个“请”的姿势，示意蔡徐坤坐在架子床上。  
中转宿舍还留着一床席被，夏天足矣。

单做一次，两人都远远觉得意犹未尽，都从对方眼中看到了还在旺盛燃烧的情欲火花。

蔡徐坤坐下时，朱正廷就靠了上来，一手往下摸蔡徐坤的阴茎。

“上车检票，咦，同行人还有这位小坤坤吗？”朱正廷掏出了蔡徐坤性器左右翻看，刚射完的小坤坤，还在休养生息。蔡徐坤但是不急着重整旗鼓，他看着朱正廷的表现。

“来，我看这个弟弟要不要补儿童票？”朱正廷俯下身来，亲热的打了声招呼，伸出舌尖就从龟头刷到柱根。

“好像不用补的样子。”朱正廷认真的看了看，用手掌贴上去揉了揉。  
换人不乐意了：“这样量不准的，要用你的这里——”蔡徐坤捏了捏朱正廷的脸颊，“这里来量。”

“量到深喉，我还会给你补票。”

这句话诱惑了朱正廷，他很快跪了下来，张嘴含住蔡徐坤的分身往里送，一边含着，舌头还不断的划圈，还不断吸气，想尽快得到蔡徐坤的“补票”。

“好孩子不可以走捷径哦，要踏踏实实的。”蔡老师摸了摸朱正廷的头，把自己更往湿热的喉头顶进去。

没多久，朱正廷就因张开嘴太久流下了唾液，抬着湿漉漉的眼睛，指指自己的腮帮子，撒娇地哼出鼻音，告诉蔡徐坤他累了。

蔡徐坤笑着摇摇头，不愿现在给他，叫他继续含着，还要主动把裤子脱下。

终于，等朱正廷甩掉了最后一只袜子，蔡徐坤才让他张开嘴。朱正廷以为蔡徐坤不满意他的表现，不射给他，还呜呜地不肯松开。

“张嘴，爬过来坐到老公身上，再给你爽一把。”蔡徐坤把下一步告诉朱正廷，他才欢欢喜喜的放开嘴，还响亮的亲了一口小坤坤。

朱正廷手脚并用的爬了上来，掰开自己的臀瓣，撑大方才还张着嘴的后洞，对准湿滑的柱体坐了下去。  
刚才甬道已经想起了男朋友，硕大的龟头顶入时很快打开又包裹，舒服的朱正廷鼻头“嗯”了一声。

蔡徐坤不等他多逍遥，给他晃晃悠悠的转了一会儿，还是争取主动压了上来，朱正廷躺下后，岔开长腿就环绕上蔡徐坤的腰，还自己抬腰找角度，前前后后都戳到敏感又刺激。

现在天边还有一道暮色，光线照在朱正廷随着蔡徐坤节奏摇晃着脸上。  
脸上像天使，无辜又天真，依然白皙的脸如瓷器高洁。  
嘴上却说着最淫邪的魔，都说不出的话：“那天，你和我第一次睡在车厢里，我也是这样……”  
“怎么样？”蔡徐坤恋着这道光，吻随着光落下。

“我就这么躺着，上半身还穿着制服，下半身脱得一丝不挂，只等你从上铺下来，打开被子，干我。”朱正廷陷入回忆里，眼神涣散。  
“多想告诉你我硬了，你快来干我，我们在车厢尽头车轮又响，没人发现的，长夜漫漫还不过来。可你怎么还不来，还不来……我想你想到硬起来，又怕你低头看到我自慰，连被子都只敢直挺挺的盖。”

朱正廷说着说着，又有一辆列车经过，轻微的摇晃，仿佛又在当时车上。

蔡徐坤提了提身子。连带着并拢朱正廷的腿从侧方戳入，顶的他咿咿呀呀叫起来。他说着他的话问：“要是那天真的做了，你会怎么样？”

“我会三天不让你出门，照片哪有春宵妙。”朱正廷说要，噗嗤地笑了出来。

那种还是曾经的少年的狂妄不羁，时刻还在心头萦绕。

“来，张嘴。”蔡徐坤亲了亲朱正廷的嘴，命令到。

朱正廷感觉到蔡徐坤确实是差不多要到了，抬起了头张开了嘴。

蔡徐坤把阳具从他下面的洞里抽出来，又塞进朱正廷嘴里。朱正廷卖力的吸了两把，感觉到有东西要涌出来。

一瞬间蔡徐坤抽出了阴茎，洋洋洒洒的白浊液体落在朱正廷的脸上，朱正廷着迷地眯着眼，等着蔡徐坤来吻他。

蔡徐坤一手抚摸着朱正廷的前端，一手揉着朱正廷的胸前，这些敏感点让朱正廷很快就敏感地扭动着身体。他还用舌头舔着他刚喷出的精液，塞进朱正廷的嘴里，追着他的舌尖纠缠。

蔡徐坤掐了一把朱正廷的腰，他早就敏感到不行的身体一下就射了。

天边的光线暗了下去，半明的铁道路灯亮了起来。

“春光烂漫如  
潮水奔涌  
星河落月。”

蔡徐坤舔着朱正廷的耳廓，喃喃地念起这首诗。

和朱正廷想起的句子不谋而合。

“当时我写这几句，满脑子都想着要内射你，颜射你。”蔡徐坤含着朱正廷的下唇，亲着念着。

又有长长的火车经过。

END


End file.
